


rest and relaxation

by e_is_better_than_a



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 01:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_is_better_than_a/pseuds/e_is_better_than_a
Summary: After recording their first album, Brian and Freddie are ready to enjoy time alone.





	rest and relaxation

“Look so pretty on your knees, Bri,” Freddie purred, running a hand through his curls. The younger man shivered at the praise. It had been a while since the pair had time to treat themselves to this. Recording an album was harder than they thought, taking up all the free time that they used to use for ravishing each other.

They had been planning this night for a week and Brian was so ready. He had a collar on that Freddie had gifted to him and his hands were tied behind his back with one of the older man’s scarves. Freddie had already worked him open and he felt a little empty but he was on his knees, ready to do as his partner wished.

Freddie was already half-hard just from tying his boy up and the desperate look that Brian was giving him wasn’t helping. He ran his hand through the curls again, grabbing a handful and pulled his head back, a soft gasp falling from the guitarist's lips.

“Are you going to behave tonight?” He whispered, tightening his grip on his hair until Brian whimpered.

“Yes, sir,” He breathed, eyes not leaving Freddie’s. The older man smirked down at him.

“Good boy,” Brian’s eyes fluttered shut at the compliment. “Now why don’t you suck my cock with that lovely mouth of yours, hm?” He nodded as best he could with the hand still in his hair.

Freddie guided his face to his dick, rubbing the head along the curly-haired man’s part lips. A whimper fell from his lips and he shifted on his knees waiting for the singer to finish teasing him. Without further hesitation, Freddie fed his cock to Brian, feeling him hum around him. The older man let his head fall back, using the hand in Brian’s hair to set a slow pace.

Brian watched the man above him. The moonlight made his skin glow and he couldn’t look away as he took him to his hilt. The younger man swallowed around him, causing the hand in his hair to tighten. Brian forced his body to relax and follow his lover’s lead. He allowed his eyes to fall shut as he sucked and swallowed, trying to hear Freddie’s uneven breathing; to hear what his mouth was doing to him.

“Doing so well, love,” The singer praised, finally untangling his hand and using it to caress the younger man’s cheek. “You look so wonderful with your lips around my dick. So beautiful. I’d want to keep you here all day if I could,” He breathed, shallowly thrusting into his mouth. Brian whimpered, pressing his tongue into the underside of his cock before Freddie fully pulled all the way out.

The older man gazed down at his partner, lips red and swollen and dick fully hard between his legs. He trailed his hand from his cheek to his throat where the leather collar was clasped. With a gentle tug, Brian jerked forward, mouth centimeters away from his cock again.

“I want you to get me nice and slick, alright? Then I want you to bend over the bed and I’m going to fuck you,” He growled. “You can’t come until I’ve finished. Understand?” Brian nodded, loving the way the atmosphere changed. At the thought of being filled, Brian clenched, only to be reminded that he had nothing inside him.

Freddie let go of his collar and Brian immediately took him as deep as he could, head of his dick touching the back of his throat. He bobbed his head, taking him even deeper before pulling off a bit and massaging the head with his tongue. Then the curly-haired man pulled off and licked at his balls. Freddie had always loved it when he did this and so it was something that Brian forced himself to become good at.

He used mostly his tongue but would let his teeth scrape gently at the skin, feeling his lover shudder. He took one into his mouth and sucked, letting his spit spill around his mouth. He wished he could use his hands briefly but a low groan cut that thought off.

Brian returned to his cock, taking him all the way down again before pulling off and repeating. He let himself choke on Freddie’s dick, a few stray tears escaping. 

“Look like such a slut, baby,” Freddie grunted. The guitarist let out a whimper around his cock, licking up the underside of his dick. “Your mouth was made for taking cock, wasn’t it?” He taunted, forcing Brian to pull off by gasping his jaw. He nodded furiously.

“Yes, sir, meant to take your cock, sir,” Brian babbled, the singers' gaze setting his skin on fire. He rolled his hips down slightly, only making him feel more open.

“You think you’re ready to be fucked, Brimi? You wanna take my cock?” Brian nodded again. He was dragged up by the jaw and Freddie crashed their lips together. He dominated the kiss, biting the guitarist’s already swollen lips and pushing him back against the bed before breaking the kiss. He grabbed his hips and turned him around, pushing between his shoulder blades to force him down. Brian spread his legs as soon as he was down, trying to push his arse out towards the older man, a hint to ruin him.

“Oh, you look so lovely. Legs spread and so ready to take whatever I give you,” He trailed off, a finger ghosting over his spine, all the way to his hole. He pressed two in, the lube from before making it easy. Brian moaned into the sheets, clenching his fists as the fingers pumped in and out of him, teasing around his prostate.

Just as quickly as the fingers were in him, they were out again and griping his hip. Freddie reached for the collar again and pulled lightly, putting pressure on his throat. Brian groaned again, relishing in the way the vibration felt against the leather.

“I think I want you to beg,” The older man murmured into his ear, nipping at his earlobe.

Brian wasted no time. “Please, sir, I’ll be so good for you, I promise. I’ve been good so please fuck me. Sir, I need it so bad; I need your cock so bad…” He whined, rolling his hips back, half to emphasize his point, the other half because his dick was aching to be touched.

A soft chuckle broke through his words and he felt the tip of his dick rub against his hole. Brian didn’t have time to process before Freddie pushed swiftly all the way in. He panted as he adjusted, his fists relaxing and tensing over and over, wishing he would grab the sheets.

“Move, please.” His voice was quiet but Freddie heard. He pulled most of the way out before slamming back in. Brian let out a strangled moan as Freddie hit his prostate.

“More,” He whined, nuzzling his face into the bed as he moaned again.

“So fucking needy, aren’t you? It’s a good thing that I know exactly what you need.” Freddie’s voice was a growl over the loud slapping of skin and it made Brian want to come right there.

The singer kept up the bruising pace, letting out moan after moan, grunt after grunt, and continuously hitting the younger man’s prostate, bringing him to tears.

“I’m close, baby. You tight, little hole is so perfect for me.” The praise was making Brian weak in the knees.

“Come in me?” He whimpered, half hoping he heard, half hoping he didn’t. Freddie heard and let out another groan.

“Yeah? Want me to make a mess of your hole? Show you that you’re mine?” Brian let out a sob as he nodded. Everything felt so good and it was painful to keep himself from coming all over the sheets.

Freddie thrust in as hard as he could, causing Brian’s back to bow and he let out a little yelp as the singer spilled inside him. Freddie reached around and quickly pumped the guitarist’s length, watching him tense and his legs shake as he came.

As soon as Brian had finished, the silk on his wrists felt bad. His shoulders were sore and it was uncomfortable. But Freddie was one step ahead. His nimble fingers worked to undo the knot and gently pulled the fabric away, throwing it across the room as he unclasped the collar and did the same.

His hands massaged the sore muscles in his shoulders and laid little kisses all across his back. Suddenly there was a warm cloth on his arse and thighs, wiping gently. Brian just let out a sigh of content as his lover took care of him. 

“You did so well for me, Brimi. So well,” Freddie murmured against his skin, helping the younger man stand on his own wobbly legs.

Brian made his way over to their closet and sleepily pulled on a pair of pajamas and watched his boyfriend strip the bed and make it again with new sheets.

Eventually, the two of them fell into the newly made bed, completely exhausted. Freddie was slowly stroking his hair while Brian focused on the warmth of the sheets.

“I’m glad that we did that again,” Brian mumbled into the dark.

“Me too, darling.” He could hear Freddie’s smile. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is dusty-drabbles!


End file.
